Don't Lie To Me
by Little Rose Potter
Summary: A story about trust, falling in love, and family. Shawn gets a huge surprise from his father, and that surprise is going to change his world. Henry/Shawn/OC, Juliet/Shawn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Psych.

"I think you're overreacting, Shawn." Juliet O'Hara stated as she sat down at the white table clothed four top at a restaurant called 'The Spot' with her boyfriend, Shawn Spencer, and their friend, Burton 'Gus' Guster.

"Yeah, you're dad probably went fishing or something." Gus said as he took a sip of his coca cola.

"Do you not remember the last time my father bailed on me? He was investigating that case at the men's club he used to belong to." Shawn said twirling his thumbs.

"Shawn if there was a case, I'd know about it. Gus is right, he's probably just fishing or something just came up." Juliet spoke softly, grabbing his hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. "You're relationship with your dad is stronger than ever, is it not?" She waited for a confirmation from him and then continued. "He has no reason to lie to you."

"I've been getting a weird vibe from him lately. I feel like he's hiding something from me."

"If he is, I'm sure it's for a good reason and he'll tell you soon enough." Gus said, wanting nothing more than to laugh at his anxious best friend.

"I guess you're right. It's just that ever since he got shot, I've been worried about him."

"That's understandable. He could have died that day, but he didn't. Don't waste your time with him worrying; it won't do either of you any good. Now with that being said, I'm hungry and I want to eat." Juliet smiled at her boyfriend and called the waitress over.

"Alright," Shawn said, giving in, knowing the conversation wasn't going to point in his favor. When it was his turn to order, he told the waitress "I'll have a cheese burger with bacon, avocado, onions, lettuce, ketchup, musta—" He stopped when he noticed the annoyed look on his girlfriend's face, "that's all."

"Alright, I'll have that out soon as possible!" The waitress named Amanda said with a sickly sweet smile. Gus stared at her as she bounced off towards the kitchen.

"Oh Gusipoo, you must stop staring. You're very unbecoming when you sit there with your mouth practically on the floor."

"Look, you already have a girl, don't take the remaining single guy's fun away." Gus said, pelting a paper napkin at Shawn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You know you have to tell him about me, right?" A tall, brown haired girl named Emily told Henry Spencer as he sat at his kitchen table, reading his daily paper.

"Yes, Emily, I am aware." Henry stated as he looked at the young woman sitting across from him. "He's going to go insane and go on and on about honesty and such."

"It's been seventeen years, don't you think it's time to let the cat out of the bag? Don't you think it's about time that I get to know Shawn?"

"In time you will get to know him. You know the reason that you haven't already met him and I think it's a pretty good reason if you ask me."

"How do you think you would explain it to him if he were to walk through the back door at this very moment?"

"I would have a hell of a hard time explaining." He paused to take a bite of his strawberry jellied toast. "C'mon, we have to get you to the gym. Your coach will torture you if you're late again."

"Okay, but can I please meet him soon?" Emily begged, looking at him with her big, brown eyes that she knew he could not say no to.

"Fine, soon." He said, taking a deep breath as he followed her to the car.

"All these practices better pay off at that audition next month!" Emily whined, plopping down into the passenger seat of Henry's pickup truck. "I don't even know how many drills I do, by the end of the practice, I'm dead. She works me to the bone."

"Don't you think it will be worth it when you nail that audition?"

"Yeah, but I'll be two thousand, eight hundred and seventy miles away from you!"

"I know," He paused, looking away from the road and towards Emily, "but this is something you want to do, so I will support you in whatever you do."

"What if I don't get it?"

"Then you can stay here and you'll make the best of it. Plus, you could always become a detective!"

"Dad!"

Henry laughed as he turned onto State Street. "Honey, you actually think I would let you become a detective? After everything your brother and I have gone through? You're lucky that I even let you wear my SBPD sweatshirt and carry my gym bag."

"I know, Daddy." Emily said, grabbing one of her dad's hands off the steering wheel and holding it with in her hand. "Yin is gone. I'm safe, we are all safe."

"Yeah, he is." Henry said, through gritted teeth.

Emily, wanting to change the subject, turned on the radio and blared Justin Bieber's 'Boyfriend'.

"Oh, you are such a seventeen year old girl." He laughed, taking in how much she looked like her mother when she smiled. He wasn't sure how she got his mother's eyes when both of her parents were blue eye.

"At least I'm not setting my Facebook name as 'Emily Bieber'."

"I'd disown you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Shawn! Chew your food before you swallow!" Juliet groaned as she ripped apart two pieced of her BLT.

Shawn responded by sticking his tongue out at her. She groaned again and looked at the street; Sitting at a red light were Henry and Emily Spencer. She had met Emily before when Yin was still at large to try and explain to her why she could not meet Shawn. She was sworn to secrecy by Henry and was going to keep good on that promise.

"Shawn, can you go get me another coke? I'm pretty sure our waitress isn't going to come back anytime soon, thanks Gus."

Gus knew she was up to something, so he kept his mouth shut and decided to watch it unfold.

"Sure." Shawn said, getting up and walking over to the bar.

"What was that?" Gus asked, dipping a chip into guacamole.

"Nothing, just wanted a drink." Juliet stated with a stutter.

"Jules."

"I can't tell you."

"You know you can tell me anything. You're not just my best friend's girl, you're my friend, too."

"I was told not to tell anyone."

"Juliet. I'm not going to repeat anything. I know it is about Shawn, so why not tell me."

"If I tell you, you cannot tell Shawn!" Juliet stated through gritted teeth, pointing a finger at him.

"Okay!" Gus promised.

She took a deep breath and looked back at the red light that had just turned green. "Shawn has a sister."

0o0o0o0o0o

Hey guys,

I hope you like this; I'm just giving this story a shot!

Let me know what you guys think!

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Psych!

"Jules, you're talking about someone that I have known since I was a child; if he had a sister, I would know." Gus said, staring at Juliet as if she has just said Stan Lee had created Batman. "It's impossible! Shawn would have told me!"

"What if Shawn didn't know?" Juliet stated softly.

"What do you mean? Of course he would; it would be cruel not to tell him. I know he and his dad didn't have the best relationship, but Henry would never keep that from him!"

"Henry did it to keep both of his children and his wife safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Why do you think Henry was so against Shawn working the Yin case when Shawn has definitely proven that he can handle himself?"

"So are you telling me that Henry has dealt with Yin before everything that we've been through with that psycho?"

Juliet nodded, looking around for Shawn, "I think we need to finish this somewhere where Shawn can't overhear."

"Does Henry ever plan on telling him?"

"Yes." She said, tensing up when she saw Shawn coming back to the table, "later."

"Sorry it took so long, there was a game on!" Shawn apologized as he placed the glass of coke in front of his girlfriend.

"No apology needed." Juliet smiled. "Plus, I have the game recording for you at my place."

"That is why I love you!" Shawn declared, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"So, what are we doing tonight? Pre-recorded game and pizza?" Gus asked.

"I make a mean meat lovers." " Shawn stated.

"And you know who else does? Big Italy down the road."

"Why pay for a pizza when your loving best friend and boyfriend could make you both one that is ten times better?"

"We aren't letting you near the stove, Dude."

"One mistake, one mistake."

"You almost burned down the kitchen in the station!" Juliet reminded him.

"Details, details." Shawn said, sticking his tongue out at them."

"You are so mature, you know that?"  
"Of course I am. It's part of my charm."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"Alright, Emily, finish with a round-off." Coach Hastings ordered. She clapped as Emily landed a clean landing.

"How was that, Coach?" Emily asked as she straightened her uniform.

"Decent." Coach replied. She noticed the frustrated look on the young girl's face. "Emily, you are one of the best gymnast on this team, but something seems to be bothering you and holding you back. You can tell me if there is."

"Thanks, Coach, but there isn't anything going on." Emily lied. If she had learned anything during her fourteen years in the gymnastics world, it was to never show weakness; it was what destroyed you and gave everyone the chance to beat you.

"Alright, why don't you go work on your floor performance?"

"Okay." Emily said, grabbing her water bottle off the carpet and heading to the mat. She saw two of her friends, Erin Thomas and Lucy Stevenson, sitting down on the benches next to the mats.

"Hey Sexy Mama! What's going on?" Erin cooed at Emily as she placed her water on the bench next to them.

"Nothin' much, Chicken Legs." Emily replied. "What's up Nanna?"

"I'm never going to live that nickname down, am I?" Lucy groaned.

"Nope." Erin confirmed with a smirk.

"Why?!"

"Hey, it's your fault for being obsessed with potassium for two years." Emily mocked.

"Hey it's better than mac and cheese!" She mocked back.

"Don't you miss carbs?" Erin asked, staring dreamily at the ceiling.

"Well, you know that if we make the Olympic team we'll never get to look at carbs for four years." Emily said, bending down and stretching to touch her toes.

"The only downfall to the Olympics."

"Just think about how good that Gold Metal is going to feel."

"If we all get on the team we all better place!"

"Isn't that what we've had planned since we were old enough to understand what the Olympics were." Lucy laughed.

"Of course you and Emily are going to be tied for second and me in first place." Erin sassed.

"I think that it's going to be the other way around, Chicken Legs." Emily smirked.

"Alright, if you're so great, let's see your floor routine."

"I don't have any of my music."

"What? Emmaline Madeline Spencer is unprepared?" A snotty looking blonde girl mocked as she walked past the mats.

"I hate her." Lucy sneered as they watched the girl pass by.

"I really hope Stephanie doesn't get on the team." Erin said.

"She'll probably have her daddy buy her way onto the team. How do you think she gets all those private lessons with Coach?"

"Of course…her dad is one of the richest men in Santa Barbara." Emily scoffed.

"I don't want to talk about that blood sucker anymore." Lucy said. "What should we do later? I heard that Jason is having a huge party tonight!"

"And Hastings would kill us."  
"When are you going to get a life that consists more than just this place and watching NCIS on a Saturday night with your dad?" Erin asked as politely as she could. "I mean you have to learn to do things without him, especially if you move to New York."

"I know, but you know how close we are."

"I think your dad would understand if you miss one night. Plus Jason is supposed to bring some guy that is perfect for you."

"I don't think so. Plus, I don't have any free time to date anyone and Jason knows that…he's the fourth musketeer for Christ's sake."

"Okay…well while Erin and I are out having fun, I hope you enjoy Mark Harmon solving crimes." Erin said getting up and flipping her perfectly straight Auburn colored ponytail over her shoulder.

"Oh trust me I will."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o

"Do you think that we should go without Emmy?" Lucy asked as she added a topcoat of mascara to her lashes.

"I mean I want her to go, but she doesn't want to." Erin said, fixing her royal blue strapless dress.

"You know if Henry knew she was blowing off a party to spend time with him he'd be so pissed; he's always talking about she has to have a life outside of the gym and him."

"So, why don't we go over there and talk to him?" Lucy asked.

"And risk getting her pissed at us?" Lucy nodded, "I'm liking this badass side of you, Lucy Stevenson!"

"Eh, it's mainly because I want her to meet this guy that Jason is bringing for her." The girls both giggled.

"Well, let's go get the last part of our trio!" Erin said, linking arms with Lucy and pulling her towards the stairs.

Henry sat on the couch, watching television when he heard a knock on the front door. He groaned and paused the television and pushed himself off of the couch and made his way to the door. He opened it and saw his daughter's two best friends. "Hello, girls."

"Hey, Mr. Spencer!" The girls said in unison.

"What's up?"

"Well, Emily already told us no…but there is a party tonight and we really want her to go, but she said that she didn't want to miss the NCIS marathon with you. We were hoping that you could convince her to go!" Lucy stated, tugging on her curly sandy brown hair.

"And will there be alcohol at this party?" Henry asked the two young girls.

"Of course not." Erin lied.

Knowing he was being lied to, he turned to Lucy. "Lucy? Will there be alcohol there?"  
"Yes." Lucy caved.

"Good girl."

"But, you know Emily won't drink; she's too afraid of anything getting in the way of her getting on the team."

"So, you're wanting me to make my daughter go out to a party?"

"Yes!" Both girls cried.

"Okay." He said, leading the girls up to Emily's bedroom. He knocked twice and gently pushed the door open. "Emmy?"

"Yeah?" Emily replied, her back facing the three.

"Get dressed. You're going to that party."

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think and some ideas!**

**Xoxo,**

**Little Rose Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going where?" Emily asked, surprised at her dad's demand.

"To some party. Don't ask me, I don't know; but the girls want you to go, so you're going!" Henry said.

"This coming from the man that doesn't trust the world?"  
Henry stared at his daughter and sighed. "Girls, can you give me and Emmy a moment?"  
"Sure, we'll be downstairs." Lucy said, pulling Erin towards the door.

"Oh and eat something! You're too thin!"

"Whatever you say." Erin said, closing the door as she and Lucy left the room.

"What's going on with you, Kiddo? You used to love getting dressed up and going out with the girls. Why don't you want to go out tonight?"

"I just want to spend time with you, especially if I go to New York. You're going back to work soon, so we won't get to spend as much time together as we have been since you got out of the hospital.

"Em, this is because I got shot, isn't it?"  
A tear rolled down Emily's face as she nodded.

"Emmy, I'm here now, I'm safe and nothing is going to change that."

"I know," she said, "I just don't want to miss out on any chances to spend time with you."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Henry joked.

"Dad."  
"Okay, I'm sorry." Henry said, grabbing his daughter's hand and rubbing it with him thumb. "I'm not going to disappear while you are out."

"That's what you said last time and the next thing I knew Mom was telling me you were in the hospital. I thought I had lost you, Daddy."

"I know, but what happened is in the past, I'm safe." He said, "You cannot stop living just because I almost died; life moves on and it will even after I'm long gone."

"Daddy!"

"It will, Emmaline! Remember when you broke your arm when you were five after falling off the beam? You were so afraid to get back on it once your arm healed, but you realized that your love for gymnastics was bigger than your fear. I'll never forget the look on your face when you got back up there. You never gave up; and look at your now, you're so close to going to the Olympics!"

"We don't know that." Emily blushed.

"I do and I'm going to be there cheering you on as all your hard work pays off." He smiled at her. "Now, c'mon, get dressed for the party, I'll be downstairs with the girls."

"Okay."

Henry got up, kissed her on the head and walked out the door, leaving Emily to get ready. He smirked to himself as he realized how headstrong both of his children were. He was a bit afraid to see what they would be like together. He walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Lucy.

"So is she coming?"

"Yes," Henry nodded, "She's just being her hard headed self."

"How did you talk her into going?" Erin asked, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth.

"I know my daughter and how she thinks, as the saying goes, "Father knows best, girls."

"I wouldn't know." Lucy stated blankly.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I know how hard it's been on your family."

"It's not your fault my father couldn't be a man. My mom apparently has a new man; hopefully he'll be better than my father. "

"I'm sure he will, however I'm here if you need anything."

"I know, thanks, Mr. Spencer." She smiled and leaned over to hug him.

Erin, who had been watching the scene in front of her, looked up and saw Emily walking down the stairs. "Finally! These two have been getting sappy over here." She laughed.

"That's my dad for you." Emily said with a smirk.

"You two might enjoy it, but I don't have to." Erin laughed loudly.

"Yeah, that laugh was a little uncalled for." Lucy smirked.

"Are we ready to go?" Erin asked getting out of her chair and making her way towards the door.

Emily straightened the bottom of her slightly tight green dress. "Sure, judging by the fact that I'm being forced against my will." She gave a grimace and kissed her father goodbye and followed the two girls out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You two are so manipulative!" Emily groaned as she say in the back of Erin's white Mazda CX-7.

"Why yes we are! Do you have a problem with that?" Lucy asked.

"A little bit, yes. It's like I don't have a say in anything with you two, I told you no earlier and it's like you don't respect that"

"I'm sorry, Emmy!" Lucy cried, she had always been the one with the biggest conscience.

"Lucy!" Erin scolded. Without looking off the road. "Why are you apologizing? Emmaline! You are a fulltime gymnast, a straight A student, and an incredible daughter, but you're also a seventeen year old girl who spends her Saturday nights at home. You have to get used to this, going out, even if you don't go to New York, you're not going to live at home for the rest of your life. If you have a terrible time tonight, then we won't force you to go out again! Just please try and have a good time tonight!"

"Fine, but why are you so determined to get me out?" Emily asked.

"Because…isn't it obvious? We want you to meet this guy that Jason is bringing for you, you idiot. I don't care if you say you don't have time for one, this guy is supposed to be like one hundred percent perfect for you. At least meet the boy!" Erin begged.

"Fine, I'll meet him, but that doesn't mean that I'll like him."

"You don't have to, just give it a shot."

"Evil, evil people." Emily muttered with a smirk.

"And don't worry, he's not a gymnast." Lucy laughed.

"That's so good to know." Emily laughed, "I'm already dramatic as it is, I don't need someone just as dramatic."

"Trust me, he's not." Lucy said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know him, duh."

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Not saying!"

"Oh great, you know him, too? Seriously, who is this guy?"

"You'll know soon enough, Em, so calm down." Erin laughed.

"This is so stupid!"

0o0o0o0o0o

"I still think that my pizza would have been way better!" Shawn said with this mouth full.

"I still have a house though, don't I?" Juliet said, with a knowing look.

"You know when we're married, I'm going to be doing the cooking." He winked as Gus choked on his drink.

"And what makes you think you're going to get to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Oh you know that it will happen." Shawn smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Great, I'm sure Emily will love that!" Juliet muttered.

"Who's Emily?" Shawn asked.

Juliet's eyes got bigger than ever before. "I've told you about Emily, haven't I?" He shook his head as Gus coward behind a pillow, waiting for the outburst that he was sure to come. "Emily's…."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey all!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Shout out to McCountryGirl with the Green Dress! Please review!

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


End file.
